Aelita
strávila 10 rokov na Lyoko, takže je zvyčajne 23 rokov, ale jej pobyt vo virtuálnom svete ju udržal v podobe 13-ročnej dievčiny. Má ružové a krátke vlasy (potvrdzuje to aj jej matka, ktorá má rovnakú farbu vlasov, že nejde o farbivo), zelené oči a anjelskú tvár. Jeho hlas, trochu vážny, je dospelosť. Má pokojný a pokojný temperament, aj keď niekedy naivný. Avšak, to sa vyvíja postupne v sérii, stále menej naivný, a jeho charakter sa stáva trochu zmesi Odd (winnower, falošné výhovorky vášeň pre skateboarding a mix) - to inde v jej vplyve - a to Jeremiáša (intelektuála). Má tiež pocit obete (niekoľkokrát sa pokúša presvedčiť Jeremiáša oVlasy, predtým, než Jeremiáš oživí). Nakoniec je takmer taká dobrá ako Jeremiah na vysokej škole (má priemerne 18,5 / 20!) A informatika. Vysvetľuje to skutočnosť, že na Lyoko mala nekonečnú pamäť, ktorá jej umožnila udržať výpočty a zákony o fyzikálnych vedách vo veľkom počte. Okrem toho zdieľa s Jérémie veľmi silný milostný vzťah, a to od začiatku série. Okrem toho Aelita Jeremie objíme a ponecháva na "status quo" v epizóde Môj najlepší nepriateľom v Season 2. Hoci tento vzťah je komplikovaný v poslednej dobe, najmä o Franza Hopper (pozri epizóda 57 Aelita ) zostáva oveľa pokojnejšia ako u Ulricha a Yumiho . Aelita má tiež silné priateľstvo s Oddom, jej najlepším priateľom, ktorého považuje takmer za svojho veľkého brata, ktorý je často jej hlavným bodyguardom na Lyoko. Odd tiež urobil veľa, aby mu pomohol prispôsobiť sa životu na Zemi a učiť ho, aby zmizol Sissiho . Obaja sú komplicmi (epizóda 57 Aelita ) a Odd má nejaký vplyv na Aelita, učí mu nejaké bojové taktiky, k zúfalstvu Jeremiaha a vidí Aelita prijať značné riziká. Yumi je jej najlepší priateľ a považuje ju za svoju veľkú sestru. Aelita je na začiatku prezývaná princezná Odd a potom všetkou kapelou. Pri jednej príležitosti, po zahalenom argumentu v epizóde 73 ( Replika ), Aelita predstierala, že pobozkáva Odda na ústa, aby ho podvedla Hervého a Nicolasa , ktorí sa chystali objaviť laboratórium. Ani nebol zrejme znechutený bozkom, pretože ich zosúladil, ale Jeremiášovi sa to zrejme nepáči. To však nikdy nebolo vážnejšie a Aelita zostáva v láske s Jeremym na zvyšok série. V poslednej dobe Aelita objavila DJove talenty a začala ju robiť jednou z jej nových vášní. Bolo to nepríjemné obdobie pre Jeremiáša, ktorý sa chcel zamerať na boj s XANOU , ale veci sa upokojili. Jeden hudobné CD vytvorené Aelita priťahuje pozornosť subdigitals , hudobnú skupinu, ktorá takmer všetky kadiac bol fanúšik a bol vybraný pre prvú časť ich albumu (epizóda 68 časti 72 lekcie a 89 Má zmysel byť hlúpy ). Aelita takisto Lyoko Warrior- odpúšťa najľahšie: No, ona chce očividne menej ako ostatní Ulrich, keď omylom použil do minulosti v epizóde 35 ( Game Over ), a je jediný, ktorý by nebol proti návratu Williama do tímu v epizóde 94 ( Counterattack ). upraviť Saison 1 Aelita objavil Jeremy v prequel ( Prebudenie XANA ), keď znovu zapne superpočítač . Potom nemá spomienku na svoj predchádzajúci život a zdá sa, že Jeremiáš je ultra-sofistikovaná umelá inteligencia. Jeremiáš sa rýchlo pripojí k nej a pomenuje jej Maya . Objavovanie rýchlo nebezpečenstvo Xana, rozhodol sa nájsť spôsob, ako zhmotniť Maya a tvorí tím Lyoko bojovník v boji proti programe multi-agent. Prvýkrát deaktivuje vežu, ktorú Maya zistí jeho skutočné meno, ktoré sa zobrazuje na rozhraní: Aelita. Potom, Season 1 prebieha takmer vždy rovnakým spôsobom: na Lyoko Aelita-bojovníkov eskortovaný do veže tak, aby ho vyčistiť a ochranu proti Xana monštrá; pretože Aelita je čisto virtuálna, devirtualizácia znamená pre ňu smrť. V epizóde 25 ( Kódexu Zeme ) Jeremiáš nájde kľúč k materializácii Aelity. To sa môže nakoniec uskutočniť, ale predtým, musí ísť do pasáže, ktorá má byť prinesená na Zem ... Po nejakých dobrodružstvách sa Aelita konečne nachádza vo vnútri skenera. Je registrovaná v Kadiči pod menom Aelita Lyoko a ako holandský bratranec Odd. Krátko nato Jeremy zistí, že XANA implantovala vírus do Aelity, ktorá spája dievča so zlou umeleckou inteligenciou. Nie je možné zničiť XANA bez zničenia Aelity. Jeremy sa pokúsi nájsť antivírus, aby zakázať spojenie. Medzitým sa spoločnosť XANA rozhodla uskutočniť Kankrelatov na zemi prostredníctvom realizačného programu Jeremiáša... Aelita sa virtualizuje na Lyoko, aby zablokovala vežu. Po návrate do minulosti sa rozhodlo, že Aelita zostane na Lyoko, kým Jeremy neodhalí antivírus. upraviť Saison 2 Jeremy urobil veľa vynálezov, ale najdôležitejšie pre neho je nové skenovanie, ktoré umožňuje okamžitú detekciu aktivovaných otočení bez Aelity zostáva na Lyoko cítiť pulzy. Z tohto dôvodu môže Aelita žiť na Zemi a je zapísaná na vysokej škole pod názvom Stones , tentoraz a stále ako bratranec Odd, ale kanadský. Tentokrát, dokonca aj s vírusom, môže sledovať štúdium na Kadic College. To len virtualizuje na Lyoko zakázať otočenie. Od prvej epizódy sezóny 2Jeremie a Aelita urobiť výlet v lese počas SVT, ale chlapec si uvedomuje, že zabudol na svoj počítač a späť, aby si to, Aelita čaká ale čoskoro počuje vlkov a utiekol. Počas letu odhaľuje starý opustený dom v lese: Hermitage. Na základe intuície sa rozhodne vstúpiť a ona je napadnutá víziami človeka, ktorý hrá na klavíri. Ona dokonca objaví priechod spojujúci tento dom s továrňou , čo naznačuje, že Aelita mohla mať život predtým na Zemi, ale už si nepamätá. Jeremy zistí, že tento dom patrí Franzovi Hopperovi, ktorý bol tiež učiteľom fyziky v Kadiči . Počas zvyšku sezóny Aelita začína študovať v Kadiči, kde má Odd vplyv na ňu. Naučuje sa reagovať na urážky Sissi a objavuje talenty DJ. Na konci sezóny 2 zisťujeme, že XANA. implantoval Aelitu vírusom, ale z neho odtrhol fragment. Tento fragment, ktorý je v skutočnosti spojením medzi XANA a Aelitou, obsahuje aj jeho spomienky na jeho skutočný život. Je vnímaná ako dieťa žijúce v horách so svojimi rodičmi Franzom a Antheou Hopperovou. Posledné z nich záhadne zmiznú krátko po Vianociach a nútia rodinu usadiť sa v meste neďaleko Kadiča. Aelita odcudzený jeho pamäť (a teda Keys Lyoko) od Medusa neskoro v sezóne 2 (pozri epizóda 52 reminiscencie ), čo Xana uniknúť do siete, ale môže sa vrátiť na Zem po Devirtualizing, pretože sa znova stala ľudským. Je zadarmo, ale XANA je taky. upraviť Saison 3 V sezóne 3, Aelita znovu získala všetky svoje pamäti a je opäť plný človek, čo znamená, že je teraz nezávislý na superpočítače a jeho Devirtualizing iba návrat k Zemi (nie definitívne zabiť v dvoch predchádzajúcich obdobiach). Má aj silu sily , ktorá jej umožňuje napadnúť a zvyšuje ju na rovnakej úrovni ako ostatní hrdinovia. Bohužiaľ, XANA teraz môže implantovať vírus cez Medúzu, aby ju ovládal. Potom sa pokúsi spojiť vstupnú vežu s kódom XANA, ktorá zahŕňa okamžité a definitívne zničenie územia, kde je. Práve z tejto sezóny, že osobnosť Aelita zažíva skutočný vývoj: čo získal jeho pamäti, že je menej naivný, viac melanchólia v čase, a začne ťažiť s odôvodnením, Jeremiáša, ktorý nechápe je jeho túžba horlivý nájsť svojho otca. upraviť Saison 4 V sezóne 4, od epizódy 67 ( Wrong replík ), Aelita má zaťahovacie krídla, ktorá mu Jeremiáš vŕtal počas svojho voľného času, jeho oblečenie je viac futuristický a výkon je pravdepodobne efektívnejšie: v jednej epizóde, dokáže zničiť dva Tarantuly so svojim silovým poľom bez toho, aby sa dotkli značky XANA. XANA chce ťahať ju do digitálneho mora, aby pritiahla Franza Hoppera do Lyoko a odstránila ho. Taktiež vieme, že lietajú na Skidbladnir , virtuálnu loď, ktorú používajú Lyoko-Warriori na preniknutie do digitálneho mora . Ona je prvou, ktorá devirtualizuje William-XANA (epizóda 70 Skibladnir ) a prvý, ktorý má byť preložený s Odd (epizóda 78Skúsenosť ). Spolu s bojom proti Xana, ona bola všimol jeho DJ zručností subdigitals, a je vybraný pre otvorenie prvej rokovanie jedného zo svojich koncertov (epizóda 89 Má to byť hlúpy ). V epizóde 90 ( Médusée ), odhaľuje iný Lyoko-Warriors, že ona a jej otec sa zmenil ich mená príchode na Hermitage a Hopper bolo meno jeho matky, zatiaľ čo u Franz Hopper bol vlastne Schaeffer. Navyše meno Franza Schaeffera je Waldo, ako vidno v záverečných kreditoch. Rovnako ako ostatné Lyoko-Warriors, Aelita zohráva kľúčovú úlohu na konci série (epizódy 93 a 94: Return and Counterattack ). V Návrat je preložená Odd z Replika Banquise ako súčasť Jeremiášovho plánu priniesť Williama späť na Zem. Musí aktivovať program od superpočítača sibírskych tovární práve vtedy, keď je William devirtualizovaný. Ale plán sa nezdarí: v čase, keď sa Ulrich chystá devirtualizovať, William utišuje útok, kým Aelita spustil program. Ulrich a Yumi sú devirtualizovaní a Aelita, napadnutá robotmi továrne, je preložená na Replika, kde sa pripojí k Skidbladnir, v bezvedomí. Čo sa týka Odda, bol prvý, kto bol vyradený z činnosti a už sa vrátil na loď. Zatiaľ čo sa všetko zdá byť stratené, William vykrikuje "Víťazstvo!" A potom je zasiahnutý chrbtom a devirtualizovaný šípkou Odda, ktorý opustil Skidbladnir. Nasledujúci epizóda, Counterattack , začína nočná mora Aelita: ukazuje na nebeskej klenby v 5. ročníku území , zúfalo vysiela silové polia na Mantasktorí zaútočia na svojho otca. Nemôže sa dostať k svojim nepriateľom a jej otec sa nakoniec rozpadne. Aelita sa začína prebúdzať, ubezpečuje sa, ale trávi deň, keď sa cíti zle a spomína na jej sen. Nakoniec sa ukázalo, že tento sen bol premonitívny: stane sa pravidlom, keď sa Franz Hopper obetuje, aby dodal chýbajúcu energiu Jeremiášovmu programu anti-XANA. Na základe pokynov druhého, Aelita sa vzdáva svojho otca a spúšťa program, ktorý úspešne zničil XANA. Epizóda končí obrazom Aelity v slzách, ktoré sa opierajú o Jeremiáša v skenovacej miestnosti obklopenej jeho priateľmi. upraviť Saison 5 V sezóne 5 fanúšikov XANA umiestni ďalší vírus tak, aby nemohli zastaviť superpočítač. Vďaka Jeremymu sa Aelita dostane do Lyokovej moci vrátiť sa do minulosti v posledných sekundách. upraviť Aelita sur la Terre Aelita je devirtualizovaná z epizódy 25 ( Earth Code ), Jeremy používa kód zeme až do epizódy 29 ( Exploration ). Aelita sa stáva človekom v epizóde 52 ( Reminiscence ). Iba v epizóde 53 ( Právo na srdce ) je to devirtualizované, bez prechádzania deaktivovanou vežou, preplnením v miestnosti Srdca. Aelita je pri príchode zaregistrovaná ako stážista na Kadic College . Ona je zobrazená ako Oddova bratranca a podľa obdobia série je buď kanadská alebo holandská. Jeho priezvisko sa tiež niekoľkokrát mení. Jeho debut na internátnej škole je veľmi ťažký (epizóda 28 Neznáma Zem), je neustále zneužívaná inými študentmi, vrátane Sissi, proti ktorej sa rýchlo naučí brániť sa. Potom bude lepšie integrovaná a stane sa veľmi populárna na vysokej škole, keď bude prvá časť koncertu Subdigitals v epizóde 89 ( Má zmysel byť šialený ). Dokonca aj Sissi bude zrejme vychutnávať svoju hudbu. upraviť Aelita sur Lyoko Aelita je strážcom spoločnosti Lyoko a jej cieľom je zabrániť tomu, aby spoločnosť XANA dosiahla svoje ciele. Keď je v systéme Lyoko virtualizovaný Franzom Hopperom , je vybavený " Code Lyoko " s cieľom vypnúť veže a " klávesy Lyoko ", ktoré umožňujú každému, kto ich používa, aby unikli z Lyoko (Aelita ich mohol použiť Zem, ale nevedela, že im im implantovala). Na Lyoko má vzhľad elf oblečený do druhu ružovej a bielej kimono (dozvedáme sa v prequel The awakening of XANAže superpočítač vytvára vzhľad jednotlivcov, ktorí virtualizujú na Lyoko, podľa svojich snov). Pán Pück, Aelita medveď bol elf, čo vysvetľuje, prečo má Aelita tento vzhľad na Lyoko. Stále v prequel ( Prebudenie XANA ), keď Jeremy zapne superpočítač, Aelita náhle stratila pamäť a ani nevie jej meno. Jeremiáš to označuje ako Maya , ale vypnutím veže s červenou sviečkou v časti 2 prequelu sa Aelita dozvie jej meno: je napísané na rozhraní, ktoré nasleduje "Code Lyoko". Rozhodne o Franzovi Hopperovi nie je pochýb o tom, že Aelita má zvláštne spojenie s Lyoko, a to aj preto, že je neoddeliteľnou súčasťou virtuálneho sveta aj po epizóde 52 ( Reminiscence ). To predstavuje jeden z troch subjektov ovládajúcich Lyoko (Aelita, Xana a Franz Hoppera), a hoci sa jedná o najslabšiu z troch subjektov, jej vplyv na Lyoko nie je menšia: je to napriek jeho nedostatok útokov v prvých dvoch ročných obdobiach, Lyoko-bojovník, ktorý má najväčšiu moc. Stane sa v tretej sezóne najsilnejšou z Lyoko-bojovníkov. Možno si myslíme, že to bolo detonované Williamom, ale vieme len silu Williama, keď ho ovláda XANA, nie ako Lyoko-Warrior. upraviť Capacités et pouvoirs d'Aelita sur Lyoko upraviť Carte Na zadnej strane karty Aelity je zobrazený ružový symbol XANA . upraviť Points de vie 100 upraviť Aptitudes Syntetizujúcu : Zručnosti Aelita na Lyoko zahŕňajú syntetizovať energiu (alebo dar stvorenia), ktorý jej umožňuje dočasne vytvoriť skutočný objekt (ako most, kameň ...), ktoré sú ideálne pre prekonanie prekážky alebo úkryt pred útokmi , Oblasť síl : V epizóde 53 ( Právo na srdce , sezóna 3) získa novú moc, to znamená, že na jej ruky vydáva nejaké gule energie ("sila oblasti") na útok , Spojením dvoch silových polí môže Aelita zablokovať megatankový výstrel, ktorý robí tento útok najsilnejšou zbraňou známu medzi Lyoko Warriors. Avšak moc a pôvod tohto útoku sú neznáme. Keď je preložený, jeho pole sil sa stáva druhom ohnivých guľôčok. Super silné pole : V sezóne 4 môže zrejme vytvoriť väčšie silové pole pomocou oboch rúk. Táto technika stráca polovicu zdravia svojho súpera, použila ju iba raz proti Williamovi. Materiálový pohľad : Vďaka špeciálnemu spojeniu s Lyoko dokáže Aelita vidieť fyzické prvky bez toho, aby boli graficky známe. Je zrejmé, že vidí neviditeľné prvky. Rovnako môže cítiť pulzácie, ktoré ju prinášajú až po aktivované otáčky. Táto schopnosť sa však stane nepotrebnou po príchode Jeremyho Superscanu, hoci Aelita je späť v epizóde 85 ( Kadičova krása ), aby nahradila neusporiadaný Superscan. Kľúč Lyoko : Pamäť Aelity obsahuje, aspoň do konca sezóny 2, kľúče Lyoko, ktoré umožňujú jeho držiteľovi opustiť virtuálny svet. Ale nikdy ju nepoužila, pretože nevedela, že ich má, a XANA ju zaujala v epizóde 52 ( Reminiscence ). Nevieme, či ho Franz Hopper dal späť súčasne s jeho pamäťou, ale keďže má ešte stále osobitnú väzbu s Lyoko, môžeme predpokladať, že áno. Čiastočná kontrola Lyoko : Opäť vďaka svojmu spojenie s Lyoko, Aelita možno riadiť v rámci virtuálny svet: Táto schopnosť mu umožňuje ovládať rozhranie veží a Kartága , zakázať veže s kódom Lyoko a vymazanie územie vďaka kódu XANA. Táto sila je podstatou jej postavenia strážkyne Lyoko. Krídla : V epizóde 67 ( Zlá odpoveď ), Jeremy programy Aelita nové oblečenie obsahujúce anjelské krídla. Jeho krídla, ružové a svetlé, pramení zo zadnej časti Aelity, keď aktivuje hliadkovú hviezdu, a vráti sa, keď si praje. Umožňujú spoločnosti Aelita lietať a pohybovať sa tak rýchlo ako vozidlo, ktoré koriguje jej nedostatok osobného vozidla. Kód XANA : Od začiatku sezóny 3 môže Aelita vložiť kód XANA do priechodovej veže, čo má za následok úplné zničenie jej územia. Môže vstúpiť do toho, či je alebo nie je pod kontrolou spoločnosti XANA. Používa ju na území La Banquise na obnovu energie do superpočítača. Späť do minulosti : Od sezóny 5 , Aelita dostane Lyoko moc späť do minulosti v posledných sekundách. upraviť Véhicule Zdá sa, že Aelita používa všetky vozidlá, ale hlavne Overwing, ktoré zdieľa s Yumi a tiež s Overboardom s Odd. Môže byť sama na týchto vozidlách. Ku koncu sezóny 2 použije Overbike častejšie s alebo bez Ulricha. Nakoniec v sezóne 4 mu jeho krídla vrátia použitie voliteľného vozidla. upraviť Vaisseau Aelita pilotuje Skidbladnir v digitálnom mori . upraviť Armes Nepoužíva žiadnu zbraň, ale jej nová sila v sezóne 3, silové pole, môže byť použitá ako zbraň alebo štít. Poškodenie rozdelené : Smrť v jednom zásahu pre všetky príšery, ktoré sa jej nedokázali vyhnúť. V skutočnosti pole, ktoré obopína cieľ, ktoré sa raz dotklo, nie je potrebné zacieliť na určitú časť tela. Pre Williama a Lyoko-Warriorov je však škoda spôsobená oveľa obmedzenejším, hoci neznáme (Yumi v epizóde 59 ( The Secret ) a William v epizóde 66 ( Renaissance ) boli ťažko zasiahnuté byť devirtualizované). Ak nie je postihnutý cieľ zabitý, paralyzuje sa na niekoľko sekúnd vypúšťaním silového poľa, ktoré preteká cez jeho telo. V sezóne 4 sa zdá byť schopná devirtualizovať príšery XANA v jednom strope bez toho, aby sa dotkli ich značky, ale niektorí, podobne ako Kolosse, nie sú tak jednoduché zničiť.